Switch
by AslanofTexas
Summary: What happens when Wolverine and Rogue switch roles.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Switch

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Note: I haven't read every Logan/Marie story in the world, so I'm sorry if this sounds like any other Logan/Marie story out there.

Summary: What happens when Wolverine and Rogue switch roles.

* * *

"This is all your fault." Said Marie stomping viciously towards her bedroom.

"My fault! How's this my fault!" Cried Logan as he followed behind her.

"I could have handled it. You shouldn't have come butting in." Said Marie as she pulled out a small duffle bag from under her bed.

"Sorry for trying to help." Said Logan sarcastically.

"Sorry? Sorry won't help us get out of this mess!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it! I'm in the same boat! You think I like being a girl!" Cried Logan as he leaned against the door frame.

"No. I'm sorry I don't mean to yell at you. I'm just frustrated." Said Marie as she paused from her packing to look at him.

Logan sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair. "Don't worry about it."

"Forgive me?"

Logan smirked. "Sure kid."

"Hurry up, we still have to go meet the professor." Marie nodded and through a few more objects in the bag before throwing it over her shoulder.

"Let's go."

It only took a few seconds to reach the professors office. At the professors mental message to enter both walking and took a seat.

"Thanks you for both coming so quickly. Now let's start from the top. What happened?"

"Well we were summoned to go help out on a mission to a suspected Brotherhood location."

--------(((Flashback)))--------

"Buckle up, we're going to be landing in the next few minutes." Said Strom as she eyed a landing location. After a moment the Blackbird landed gently on the grass covered hill and the X-Men piled out. This was supposed to be a routine mission. Go in, mess up the Brotherhoods plans, then leave.

The group had made it about 15 feet from the jet before the Brotherhood had attacked. The X-Men held their ground well thanks to practice in the Danger Room. Then something went terribly wrong.

A pale man with dark, if not black hair materialized next to Marie. Marie startled by her sudden partner froze for a moment. With cat like reflexes he snatched her wrist twisting her arm behind her. Snapping back into action Marie fought and kicked trying every move she ever learn on him. They struggled and fought and Marie cried out when he slapped her hard then twisted her arm back behind her.

Logan having heard her cry out turned to see the pale man holding her close against his body and successfully keeping her from breaking free. With a roar he charged at him, eyes flashing. He made it with in two feet of the pair when time froze. The shadow man transported behind Logan, Marie in hand, and used his free hand to snatch Logan's hand. The moment the pale man's hand touch his Logan froze. Logan fell to his knees eyes wide and staring at the man. The Man smiled grew broad and his eyes twinkled. Marie's on face contorted with pain he mouth open wide in a silent scream. Logan felt his heart slow down then stop. For a moment in time both him and Marie felt their bodies die.

Then with a force more powerful than any tsunami they suddenly crashed back into their bodies gasping for air they forgot they had. The man released them leaping away and disappearing to some out unknown location. Marie and Logan didn't care. Marie gasped some more, then took some final deep breaths of air. Logan on the other hand coughed roughly while laying on the ground. Marie blinked and stood up staring down at Logan, or more correctly her. Holding her hand up in front of her face she paled. This was not her hand, it was Logan's.

Logan opened his eyes and saw his self staring down. Logan sat up and looked down at his body. Well her body, cause _those_ certainly weren't his.

"We're in deep shit." Said Logan.

------------(((Flashback End)))-----------

"Apparently when he released us the other Brotherhood had already retreated. Scott came over and explained we had switched bodies where he ushered us to the Blackbird and had Jean look at us. After several discussions we decided to switch rooms where all our clothes and things were, which is now why we're here giving you details so you can help get us back to normal." Finished Marie with a huff. Xavier nodded and was silent for a moment.

"I'll look with Cerebro, but if he's with the Brotherhood don't expect much. For now you're dismissed." Logan and Marie nodded before turned to head out the door.

"Oh and Logan." Logan paused and turned back to the professor.

"Don't forget you have class in the morning. Tell Bobby hello for me." Logan scowled and stomped out of the professors office, ignoring the light chuckle from within.

* * *

End of chapter one. Love it, hate it? Please review.

Aslan


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Switch

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Note: I haven't read every Logan/Marie story in the world, so I'm sorry if this sounds like any other Logan/Marie story out there.

Summary: What happens when Wolverine and Rogue switch roles.

* * *

_"Oh and Logan." Logan paused and turned back to the professor._

_"Don't forget you have class in the morning. Tell Bobby hello for me." Logan scowled and stomped out of the professors office, ignoring the light chuckle from within._

* * *

Logan stared at the gloves on his hand. Well technically he'd been staring at them for at least an hour from his bed. They seemed so small compared to his normal body. In fact everything seemed small, and really well….weak. He wasn't used to feeling weak. He was solid and heavy and she was light and frail. Logan removed a brown opera glove from her tiny arm. The skin was paler than any silk and softer than rose petals. Logan got off his bed and looked at his self in the mirror.

He had always admired Marie's complexion. Smooth and pale with dark accented hair. Logan removed the other gloves and ran his fingers through her hair. It rolled across his fingers like liquid, shimmering in the light. Logan ran his finger over her face outlining and tracing every inch of it. The sensation of skin on skin sent chills up his body. He traced her eyes, her nose, her mouth. Logan wondered what it would be like to kiss her mouth.

He wasn't blind and he had to admit he was attracted to her in a subtle underlining way. Logan opened his eyes and ran his hand down her neck. To kiss her neck. His other hand quickly removed her shirt. A bra and blue jeans her only cover. Logan continued his journey over her pert breast. To kiss these breast. Logan slide down her tight stomach to the edge of her jeans. With a flick of his thumb her jeans we undone and Logan stepped out of them. He glanced once more at his reflection and turned away.

A small, tiny piece of shame washed over him for taking advantage of her body like this. If only she knew what he had wanted to _really_ do with it. Sliding out of her bra he quickly through on a huge shirt of his own before he saw his reflection and climbed back into bed. He had to get up early for class tomorrow after all.

* * *

((((Next Day)))

Logan cringed at the sunlight drifting in through her windows. He had already hit the snooze button teice, but the light wouldn't let him go back to sleep. With a sigh he rooled out of bed and headed to the shower. He quickly flipped on the hot warter and started to strip out of his clothes. Memories washed over his brain, flooding him with images of her half dressed. Oh god.

He would have to wash her, everywhere. Logan had never dreaded a shower before, but now he certainly did. With a cringe he grabbed a towel and stepped into the shower. It had to bed done sometime, better sooner than later. Logan grabbed the soap and began his job. Like he had figured it was highly erotic to wash a female's body, especially when he was the female. Logan flipped the water to cold and continued washing. The massaging of shampoo into his hair was his favorite part, but what made it even better was that it smelled like Marie. Sweet and tangy. Logan thought he would never leave, but finally the cold finally got to him and he stepped out of the shower quickly doing a pat down over his body. Lightly her padded over to the closet and stared at the many bright colors of clothes. He grabbed a pink top he had always liked on Marie and slipped back into the pair of jeans she had wore yesterday. She was still missing something though. Logan grabbed his old plaid shirt and through it over the top of hers, leaving it unbuttoned. That's better. Logan toweled her hair and ran a brush through it leaving it to dry on it's own since he had never used a hair dryer before. Pulling on his socks and shoes he felt ready to face the day. Rolling up his sleeves he grabbed her books and headed off to class to pretend to be Marie. He didn't realize something vital was missing. His gloves.

* * *

Marie awoke with a start. She never realized how bad Logan's dreams really were. Well she had an idea. They had always stayed with her since she was stabbed by him, but they seem amplified in Logan's body. She ran her hand over a small scar right over his heart. That's where they had injected the metal. That's why it never healed. Marie wiped the sweat from her brow. She felt heavy, like when she was really bloated after an ice-cream marathon. Marie placed her hand across her chest and marveled at the weight of his one hand alone.

In fact her whole body seemed heavy. Marie sat up, with a bot of effort, and looked down at herself. She'd been so tired she's gone straight to bed clothes in all. Logan would have at least changed clothes by now right? Marie got up and clomped over to the dresser pulling out a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. Marie ignored his finely chiseled cheast and quickly slipping to his shirt. The slightly rough material rubbed against her skin. In fact it was amazing anything rubbed against her ski n. It had been so long since she'd felt something else against her body other that her usual attire. Marie rubbed her arm. No gloves. She could experience what it is like to touch again.

Marie broke out into a smile. Quickly she slipped on her jeans and ran a hand through her hair. Coarse, yet smooth. Marie smiled again. She could _feel_. With a crazy grin Marie trotted out the room to experience her new found touch.

* * *

End of Chapter two. Logan in a female body can you imagine? Review please!

Next chapter: Logan encounters Bobby and Marie had her own guilty pleasure for Logan's body.

Aslan


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Switch

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men.

Note: I haven't read every Logan/Marie story in the world, so I'm sorry if this sounds like any other Logan/Marie story out there.

Summary: What happens when Wolverine and Rogue switch roles.

* * *

_Marie broke out into a smile. Quickly she slipped on her jeans and ran a hand through her hair. Coarse, yet smooth. Marie smiled again. She could_ feel_. With a crazy grin Marie trotted out the room to experience her new found touch._

* * *

Logan entered his history class, determined to act very Marie like. He quietly took his seat next the Bobby.

"Hey Rogue!" Logan looked at him in what he hoped was a cheerful expression.

"Hi Bobby." God his voice sounded weird.

"What are you doing for lunch?" Logan fiddled with his notebook.

"Oh, I'm meeting Logan for lunch today. He said he'd help me with some of my homework."

"I could help you." Offered Bobby. Logan tried not to snort.

"That's okay. I don't want to burden you."

"It's no problem, really." Logan frowned.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll pass this time. Okay?" Bobby's face hardened.

"Yeah, okay." Logan pulled out a pencil and pretended to suddenly be fascinated in what Storm was saying. Stupid kid couldn't take a hint.

The class ended and Logan quickly gathered his things and headed out in search of Marie Bobby snagged her elbow.

"Hey is everything okay? You seem…different." Logan resisted the urge to punch Bobby in the face; he didn't think Marie would like that.

"I'm fine Bobby. Please, I'm going to be late." Bobby's hand let go and slid into hers. "Hey, aren't I going to get a –" But whatever Bobby said was cut off as he suddenly froze in place.

"Bobby? What is it?" Asked Logan, then suddenly realization dawned on him. Quickly he yanked his hand from Bobby. Dropping to his knees he called out to the only adult around. "Storm! Help! I accidently touched Bobby!" Storm came running from the room and quickly lifted Bobby, rushing to the lab down below the school. Logan followed quickly behind her. It's only the first day and he'd already put Rogue's boyfriend in the medical lab. What else could go wrong?

* * *

Marie on the other hand was having the time of her life. She marveled at the feel of everything. Counters, clothes, leaves, glass, you named it she touched it. The professor's found her wonderment amusing, especially considering the body she was in. The kids thought she had lost her marbles. After about an hour she calmed down and made her explorations more subtle. 

Eventually she trotted into the kitchen looking for something to satisfy her craving. What did she want? She searched and search, but nothing looked appetizing. That's where Logan found her.

"What're you doing?" He asked taking a seat across from her.

"I'm looking for something. I can't figure out what I'm craving." Logan grinned at her.

"You want a cigar." Rogue lifted her head and looked at him.

"What?"

"You want a cigar, here." Logan pulled out a cigar and handed it to her. She took eyeing him…err her suspiciously.

"You're not smoking in my body are you?" She asked, eyebrow cocked.

"No. I just feel better carrying it around. Bad habits die hard." Marie continued to show her disbelief at him, but she found a lighter in a drawer and lit the cigar. At the first puff of smoke her body relaxed. Yeh, bad habits die hard.

"Marie, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I accidently touched Bobby." Marie froze in place.

"I forgot about putting on gloves this morning and he grabbed me hand. Storm and I got him to the medical lab, and he'll be fine, but I though you should know." Marie shooke herself as thought waking from a deep thought and nodded.

"Thanks. Is he in there?" She asked tapping her head with her finger. Logan shook his head.

"No, I don't know why, but he's not." Marie sighed in relief.

"We need to talk to the professor about this." Logan nodded.

"If he's in the med lab he'll be fine. I'll need you to go check up on him for me later though. I can't go see him, as I am." Said Marie waving at Logan's body. For a moment he went quiet, thinking really deep before he spoke.

"Sure, but I have a question. How do you stand Bobby? He's drives me crazy. Does he ever just leave you alone?" Marie smiled.

"What'd he do?" Logan explained their tense conversation this morning. Marie finished off her cigar and looked for a way to put it out.

"It's easiest on your hand." Offered Logan. Marie blinked once, then she tried it. It hurt like a son of bitch for a moment, but it was already healing.

"He's mad because you didn't kiss him, and you're hanging out with me." Now it was Logan's turn to cock his eyebrow.

"Bobby always gets a quick kiss or at least a hug after my first class." Said Marie tossing out the butt of the cigar.

"Oh. Well why would he care you were hanging out with me?" Marie turned and pulled out a soda from the cabinet.

"I don't know. He just doesn't like you." Lied Marie. She knew. Bobby was jealous. Jealous of Logan and hers relationship. Logan said nothing, but left his seat and walked around to her side of the counter. He stole the soda from her hand and took a swig.

"Well are you going help me with my homework or what?" Asked Logan, grinning. Marie groaned and followed along after him as he dragged her off.

* * *

End of Chapter Three. Not the best, but hey it's a chapter. 

Next chapter: More detail about Marie in Logan's body and Logan goes to see how Bobby is doing.

Aslan


End file.
